Faces
by ChickenBrown
Summary: Jean sufre de prosopagnosia, una forma de agnosia visual, que lo hace incapaz de reconocer rostros. Una de las cosas que más odia en el mundo es viajar, pero es algo que debe hacer periódicamente debido a su trabajo.


¡Hola! Tiempo sin leernos.

Aparecí :D

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

Faces

Caminé directamente hacia la salida del aeropuerto, dispuesto a ir a casa en algún taxi. Mi reciente vuelo había durado alrededor de doce horas, estaba agotado, quería irme a casa y encontrarme con ése verde esmeralda que sólo podría encontrar gracias a él. Entre toda esa gente mi cabeza daba vueltas, quería cerrar los ojos hasta llegar a casa. Me aterraba estar ahí solo, si él estuviera conmigo todo sería mucho más fácil, tendría mucho menos miedo. Pero debía ser firme para llegar a casa y estar con él. Cada vez que debía viajar sucedía lo mismo, el mismo pánico en lugares donde había mucha gente. El mismo pánico cada vez que llegaba a cualquier país. El mismo pánico al no poder reconocer su rostro adecuadamente. El mismo pánico que sentía justo antes de que me llevara al paraíso cuando me dejaba ver sus ojos. Me hacía pasar del infierno al edén en un solo segundo, no entendía exactamente como lo hacía. Quizás era porque estaba realmente enamorado de él y cualquier cosa venida de él me haría estar en las nubes. Aún así estar con él era agridulce.

Cada momento con él me hacía pensar en lo molesto que sería tener que hacer cada pequeño detalle que tenía conmigo. Desde calmarme en estos momentos de pánico hasta tener que hacer que lo reconozca cada día. Sabía que él no siempre se sentía del todo bien con nuestra situación y eso me hacía dudar mucho. ¿Debía alejarme de él para quitarle esa horrible carga? ¿Debía ser egoísta y hacerlo cargar conmigo hasta el día en el que se cansara de mí? Estos sentimientos se mezclaban en mi cada vez más y hacían que en me quedara un sabor agridulce al tomar su mano o darle un beso. Me sentía en una mezcolanza de sensaciones que convertían nuestra relación en un altibajo constante. Ambos nos dañábamos y nos curábamos heridas a la vez como si no supiéramos lo que hacíamos. Como si fuésemos niños peleando por el último dulce en el tazón sin saber qué tan egoísta era nuestro actuar. Pero ya no éramos niños y el dulce que estuvo en el tazón hace años que uno de los dos se lo llevó.

—¡Jean!— escuché.

Fue una voz tan familiar que de inmediato reaccioné e intenté encontrarle entre la gente como si de verdad pudiese hacerlo por mí mismo. Lo único que logré fue asustarme. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, suspiré y volví a intentar buscarle pero terminé bajando la mirada, sin soportar ése sentimiento de impotencia al no poder encontrarlo con una sola mirada.

—Jean, cierra los ojos— obedecí sin pensármelo.

Hubo un toque en mi piel, uno más. Conocía esa sensación. Comencé a sentir el nerviosismo comenzar en mi estómago y subir a mi garganta. Otro toque a mi piel y de pronto estaba sosteniendo algo.

—Mírame— murmuró.

Abrí los ojos. Encontré ese verde esmeralda que tanto anhelé los últimos días.

—¿Lo ves?

—Lo veo.

Escuché su risita mientras me decía que creía que estaría más asustado, como la última vez que volví de un largo viaje. No dije nada al respecto y cerré los ojos. Me besó tal como lo hace cada día. Pero me sentí mal cuando lo hizo, tal como otras muchas veces. Me sentía mal por obligarle a venir por mí al aeropuerto cada vez y mantener esa horrible rutina en la que debía hacer que le reconociera cada momento de mi vida. Sin poder darme una sorpresa porque sabría que me daría un susto de muerte al no reconocerlo.

—Eren.

—No, Jean. Te amo y no voy a dejarte sólo por esto— gruñó, besándome rápidamente—. Voy a besarte hasta que dejes de pensar en eso y sólo pienses en lo mucho que me amas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Es justo porque te amo que…— otro beso—. Eren.

—Que te calles— insistió, luego suspiró y se separó, acomodándose frente a mí. Yo bajé la mirada y me centré en el pedazo de suelo que se encontraba entre nosotros—. Bien, vamos a hacer esto. Jean, si tuviera cáncer y me fuera a morir pronto, ¿me dejarías?

—¿Qué?

—Responde.

—No, no te dejaría.

—Si tuviera un accidente, me diera amnesia y no te pudiera recordar, ¿me dejarías?— volví a responder lo mismo que antes y él me abrazó—. Pues lo mismo yo. No te voy a dejar sólo porque no puedes reconocerme en medio de una multitud. Sería una estupidez. Además no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente, piensa algo más elaborado si quieres dejarme. Con tantas buenas razones para dejarme y se te ocurre esto.

Tuve que reírme. Eren siempre me hacía sentir bien cada vez que me recogía en el aeropuerto. Como siempre compraríamos algo en algún restaurante de comida rápida, nos iríamos a casa, comeríamos juntos, nos acostaríamos en la cama y hablaríamos de cientos de cosas. Él me preguntaría cosas sobre mi viaje, sobre mi vuelo de regreso, sobre lo que comí, sobre cómo me sentí, sobre cada cosa que hice. Luego él me contaría sus días lejos de mí, enfocándose en lo mucho que me extrañó y después de hablar toda la madrugada nos quedaríamos dormidos mientras el sol se cuela por la ventana. Dormiríamos hasta tarde y al despertar cocinaríamos juntos. ¿Cómo podía Eren hacer mis días tan bonitos?

—Bien, ya sé.

—¿Ya sabes qué?

—Una buena razón para dejarte.

—A ver, inténtalo— me retó, escuché una sonrisa colarse en su voz.

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez en la que salí con la ropa al revés, te diste cuenta y no me dijiste hasta que ya llevábamos medio día afuera?— Eren asintió riéndose—. Tengo otra, espera. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez en la que trozaste una taza, la acomodaste para que no se notara y cuando la tomé yo fingiste no saber nada?

—Sí, la metí al microondas sin nada dentro— confesó—. Estaba súper distraído en ese momento.

—Era de mis tazas favoritas, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé, lo siento— soltó una carcajada—. Son buenas razones para dejarme.

—Sí, pero aún así no te dejaré. Te voy a reclamar mi taza durante toda la puta vida.

—Pareces mi madre.

Volvimos a reír juntos.

—Entonces… ¿compramos pizza o hamburguesas?

—Pizza.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?

¡Espero que sí!

Ya apareceré de nuevo algún día(?)

Mis mejores deseos,

ChickenBrown.


End file.
